Possibilities
by BBSapphire24
Summary: A now published author, Bella decides that some time off hidden in a remote area is just what she needs to inspire her third novel. When she runs into someone from her past, possibilities she never imagined open up. Written for the TwiGift Exchange.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Twilight Gift Exchange that I wrote for the brilliant AHizelm. Head over to LiveJournal to check out the rest of the stories! http://community(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com/twi_exchange/**

**I do not own Twilight or the charcters… that's all Stephenie Meyer's. This is just one of the ways I think it should have gone! No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

After double checking that I had everything for my trip, I started my brand new Nissan Altima, the quiet engine concealing its true power. With about a 12 hour drive ahead, the knowledge of having a reliable car was relieving - I knew it would make the trip. Turning, I placed my right arm on the passenger seat's headrest, checked my mirrors, and started to slowly back out of my driveway. With my GPS on, guiding me, my trip to Boise, ID started with hopes of relaxation and some writing inspiration.

My agent and good friend, Angela, had decided that a long winter vacation was just what the writer in me needed, so she arranged everything and sent me off to pack and hit the road. So I find myself here, driving Route 90 by myself, enjoying my iPod and the new songs uploaded for my trip. Taking in as much of the scenery as possible, the longer I drove, the more my excitement built. Life was going well for me: with two of my books published - doing very well in sales, my family was well, I couldn't find much to complain about.

Though, and I'd never admit it to everyone, while I was happy with my life and how it was turning out, after my second book was published and I finished the book signing tour; I started to feel a little bored. Not with anything in particular, I couldn't place it to anything, but my life felt like it was missing something. I never dwelled on it for too long, I was busy with places to go and people to see, until the time came to start my third novel. Writers block was never much of a problem for me, but this was different and I couldn't seem to beat it.

That's when Angela suggested my vacation, and I liked the idea of it the minute she mentioned it. I was hoping these few weeks hidden away in a cabin in the mountains would be the mental stimulation I required to create the plot for my next masterpiece. After all, you would think with the interesting teenage years I lived through, I wouldn't be lacking in ideas for my writing. I never really gave my past too much thought. It was just that, the past - I had put it behind me a long time ago.

As I continued to drive, my mind wandered back to the days I spent with Edward and the Cullen's, a small smile spreading across my face. I had such good memories of them and truly appreciated the time I shared with them. I missed the family and Angela was a huge support to me when they left, even though I couldn't tell her everything; however, there truly were no hard feelings with the way things turned out. Do I wish that they had worked out differently? Yes. I still to this day daydream about what my life would have been like if I had been changed into a vampire, something I always wanted and, if I am being honest, still consider. Even if it isn't a realistic option.

I pulled into a gas station, needing to fill up and get myself a drink for the rest of my drive. After paying for my Arizona Iced Tea, I headed towards the door, stopping by the magazine rack that held a few books. I read the titles of the books the quick mart held, recognizing my own novel on the shelf, and I smirked to myself before moving on to the next title. I was just about to abandon the store when a romance novel caught my eye, "Fruit of My Loins," and it provoked my mind.

The usual picture of a woman wrapped up around a man on the cover wasn't what sparked my imagination, it was the forbidden fruit. My mind twisted the words, changing "loin" to "lion" as my mind pictured a fierce lion stalking its prey and I started to plot. With that I quickly walked out the door, heading to my car - the young gas attendant finishing up - and as soon as I sat in the drivers seat I pulled out my voice recorder. Words were flowing through my mind, as well as images, and I just spoke them. There wasn't necessarily a process or even full sentences, I was just trying to capture my moment.

My "moment" lasted for about two hours and, when everything was recorded, I was surprised I hadn't run out of room on the tape. I slipped the recorder back into the front pocket of my leather purse which was sitting in the passenger seat, and moved back to my iPod. I put shuffle on, and, as "Undisclosed Desire's" by Muse came melodically through the speakers of my car, it seemed to solidify the inspiration that came to me in the small gas station mart-over a romance novel. As I thought over it, I couldn't help but giggle just a little at the irony of it. Angela was either going to love it or absolutely hate it.

I pulled out my bluetooth and dialed Angela - knowing she wouldn't pick up - and left her a voicemail letting her know I was in Idaho, and that I would be arriving at the cabin within the hour or so. I also let her know I might have had some inspiration and would let her know how it goes in a few days. After telling her not to call and bother me with her questions, I hung up and finished my drive. As I neared the small town, it seemed the long drive finally caught up with me and the thought of getting out of the car and stretching my muscles had me excited.

I turned up the music up and sang along as I entered the town. I didn't stop though, I drove right through and headed towards the mountains. The further from town I drove, the more anxious I got thinking about exactly how secluded was this place, jesus! As I checked the mailboxes for numbers, I finally read the silver digits painted elegantly on a simple black mailbox. Stopping in front of the house to take it in, I was in awe; the cabin was absolutely amazing and larger then I could ever need.

After gaping for a few moments, I pulled into the driveway, feeling like an intruder or like I didn't belong, and parked alongside the garage. I wanted to walk through the house, put my things down, get a feel for the place before I pulled my car into the garage for the night . Especially if I needed to go to the store for anything. I shut the engine off and riffled through my purse for the house keys Angela had given me. I finally pulled them out of the black hole that was my purse, success written all over my face, and grabbed said purse along with a few other things before exiting the car.

Holding all of my shit, haphazardly, I turned around and shut the car door. In my haste to gather my belongings, I neglected to take in my surroundings - Charlie would be disappointed. Standing outside my vehicle, I realized that I was surrounded by woods, I took in the woods surrounding the house. The house was set on the mountain, nestled nicely and quietly into the woods, seeming as though it was of little disturbance. The natural wood of the house only made it look like it fit, or belonged. As I took the first few stone steps, set in shades of blues and grays, I reached the yard level and closed my eyes. Inhaling the crisp, fresh and cold air as it blew around me, tendrils of my hair dancing with it.

I opened my eyes to the blue sky, scattered with clouds and view for miles, before turning back to the house; the dark wooden steps welcomed me and the large windows reflecting the perfect blue sky. I took my time climbing the stairs, reaching for the key as I approached the front door. I glanced first to my left then to my right, taking in the porch furniture that I was sure I would take full advantage of. As I unlocked the door, I couldn't help but try to peek through the cut out windows to get my first glimpse; unable to see anything I pushed the doors open.

I was welcomed to a warm foyer that was inviting and comforting. The white carpet was soft and comfortable, the sconces creating a warm lighting, the smell of evergreen and vanilla floated throughout the room. It was clear even in just this small area, whether I could see the open design of the rest of the house or not, that nature was brought into the house as wood beams were a significant part of the structure. I stepped out of my shoes, reveling in the feel of the soft carpet against my feet, and made my way into the living room. A large stone fireplace was in the center of the room, a couch and chairs set up around the room's focus, and beautiful large windows along the backside of the house displaying the snow capped mountains and greenery.

I quickly made my way to the next rooms, which were the kitchen and dining room, wood floors flowed through each room and the beautiful dark wood continued into the cabinets and hidden refrigerator. The long dining room table led your eyes to the wall of windows, again showing the beautiful forest the house had been set in. The long white curtains had been left open, and the chandelier above casting light throughout the room. I continued down the hall, popping my head into a door on my left which turned out to be a home office.

I finally reached the last door on the right, opening to the master bedroom - my bedroom: Tall ceilings, a canopy bed, a fire place, a large window made up the far wall. I opened a door to the private balcony, the cold air immediately greeting me as I stepped out and took in the tree tops. I turned back into the room, the excitement was slowly being overwhelmed by exhaustion. I decided to get myself settled and left my new bedroom with the kitchen in mind.

I checked the refrigerator and cabinets for food and supplies, pleasantly surprised to find I wouldn't have to go food shopping tonight. I returned to my car and pulled it into the garage, entering the house through there only to find another bedroom, bathroom, media room, and wet bar in the basement. It was absolutely beautiful and so warm. I had no need for all the extra rooms and space but still enjoyed it. I made my way up the stairs, taking time to appreciate the photography hung throughout the house. I still had a third level to explore but decided I could do that tomorrow.

It was getting late and the drive was catching up to me, so I made my way to my bedroom, pulling out my toiletries while leaving the rest for a later time. I found the bathroom attached to the room, and I gasped as I entered the room: a beautiful beige painted on the walls, a dark granite for other walls. A separate shower and jacuzzi tub with a hanging candle chandelier hanging above it. Though I had no his, there were his and hers sinks with hurricane lamps. After gaping for a few moments, I set about the task of getting ready for bed.

I returned to my room, pulled my comfy pajama pants out with a tank top, and changed quickly before climbing into bed. Sleep found me quickly as I snuggled into the large bed. I had plans of outlining, writing, and exploring more of the house and area tomorrow - all of which required a good night's sleep. I was absolutely content and would thank Angela for this.

I woke up early, the sun still rising, fully rested and excited for the day. I cleaned up and put my clothes and belongings away, finding a huge walk-in closet that was all mine. After unpacking I headed to the kitchen in search of coffee, and as the pot brewed I found myself some breakfast, a bowl of cheerios and ate. I cleaned my dishes and took my cup of coffee as I made my way to the one unexplored area of the house - the third floor: there were more photographs hung on the walls and two more guest rooms.

The third living room in the house was not even appreciated as I caught a glimpse of yet another, and largest by far, balcony off the third floor area. I walked out to the open area, pulling my robe tighter around me, and sat at the small table set in the middle of the space. I enjoyed my morning coffee as I took in the tall pines that towered just beyond the metal railing. I had nothing required of me today, and that was one of the best feelings ever. I had the leisure to do what I wanted, at the pace I wanted. I smiled at that thought and finished my coffee.

After another cup of coffee, I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans I had owned forever and a worn T-shirt before I pulled out my lap top and set-up a work area in the living room on the main floor. I turned the large flat screen TV on for background noise as I replayed my ideas on my recorder, typing quickly and adding here and there as new ideas came from my initial thoughts. I was feeling good about this and wanted to get an outline going. As I worked at a fast pace, I vaguely registered the weather being on the TV.

I glanced down at the clock in the corner of my screen, realizing I had been working for a little over three hours and it was now lunch time. I saved my work and turned to get something to eat. I glanced at the TV to see a storm warning, apparently there was a severe snowstorm heading for the area and they were advising people to stay indoors. The kitchen had some supplies and food, but there were things I needed to pick up and I didn't want to wait until the storm passed. With this in mind, I went to the kitchen and made a shopping list.

The drive to the store wasn't long. After parking I grabbed myself a shopping cart and entered the store, which seemed surprisingly empty in my opinion for the severe warning that was just announced. I made my way up each aisle, grabbing the necessities and other groceries that I had scribbled on my list. I was towards the end of the store and my list before I realized they sold liquor here, which was another surprise - that just meant one less stop for me. I picked up a few bottles of different liquors to have in the house, then headed to the checkout counter.

An older woman rang me up. She noticed I wasn't from the area and started chatting with me and asking where I was from, how long I would be staying - all the usual questions asked when someone new came to a small town. As I spoke with the cashier I couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched: it wasn't a creepy feeling, just simply like I was being spied on. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw a few people scattered throughout the store shopping. No one seeming to be looking my way and nothing out of the ordinary.

I shook my head, as if shaking the feeling off and returned to my conversation with Bev, the checkout woman. When she finished ringing me up, I paid her and said my goodbyes and headed out to my car and put all the bags into the trunk of my car. Another short car ride and I was home, but not before the snow started. It seemed I had made it home just in time before the roads started getting bad. I was more than grateful for the garage entrance since I didn't have to walk up the front stairs lugging grocery bags in the freezing cold and snow.

Putting the groceries away was an easy task, and I found myself done quickly because the flow of the kitchen was perfect. I would have to consider re-doing my own kitchen; hell after staying here I might just need to re-do my whole house! Could I buy this house? Is that an option? I thought. Would the owners be willing to sell? Could I afford it? I stopped that train of thought. I had just arrived and didn't need to be thinking about that already. I went to the living room to get comfy for the night.

As the snow started falling at a heavier pace, it got colder and the thought of a warm fire came to mind, so I put some tinder together and added the logs that were in the house to the pile and lit them. While I let that heat up, I decided to go out to the back patio now and grab more wood so I wouldn't have to later. I found my jacket on one of the dining room chairs and pulled it on before I stepped out the back sliding doors. The view was amazing from anywhere in this house, but with the steady snow falling, it added a romantic feeling to everything.

I walked carefully over to the stacked logs, thankful the area was covered. As I reached to grab a log I felt the feeling of being watched again. It was starting to get annoying. I searched the backyard, not seeing much through the snow and, I scanned the yard one more time when movement and a dark figure caught my eye. As I focused my attention on a large tree, I saw someone step out from behind it, but I couldn't make out anything through the precipitation. As they started to slowly approach me I realized I should be nervous, but wasn't.

As the stranger approached me, details started to become clear: the tight black t-shirt, nicely fitting blue jeans, and blond hair. It took a moment and a few steps before everything clicked. His name was a whisper off my lips, meant only for my own ears, but he heard it and stopped. He was close enough now that I could see the shy smile and sense the hesitation in him, hesitation for me and my reaction to him. I mentally scoffed before the huge smile crossed my face, and I waved eagerly letting him know he was welcome and to get his ass up here.

Jasper made his way up the stone steps of the back patio, taking his time, letting my excitement build until he was close enough that I, without thought, ran over to him - our bodies crashing together and I threw my arms around his neck for a hug. I couldn't believe it. After the Cullen's had left, that was it: there was no news of them, no contact, and I never thought I would see any of them again. My memory had forgotten how tall Jasper was, his physique, and had not done his face justice.

I searched through my past memories of him, and as I did so I remembered his problems with sustaining the "vegetarian" diet and slowly pulled myself away from him. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, but I felt bad. He must have sensed this because he smiled right back at me and laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Bella Swan herself," he said, his hands wrapped around my arms, holding me at a distance and looking me over.

"Jasper Hale. Who would of thought it?" I laughed.

There was a moment of silence, allowing each of us a moment of thought as we took each other in, him noting the differences while I reminisced over the similarities.

"Well I'm freezing, so help me carry some wood and come inside, k?" I said.

"Of course," Jasper said as he turned and headed towards the pile of logs.

Jasper carried a large pile of logs in, making the three I carried in look pathetic, and I led him to the main living room where I had already started a fire. He piled the logs in the corner next to the fireplace while I lit the candles that stood on the stacked stone. As Jasper finished up, I stood to go make myself some hot tea.

"I'm going to start some hot water for tea, would you like a cup?" I offered, without much thought.

Jasper turned to me as the wood was finally stacked neatly, chuckling, and I couldn't understand why until I thought about it. "Right, no. You don't want tea, duh." I shook my head at myself as I walked away.

I put the kettle on, pulled out a mug and tea bag before heading back to Jasper, who, when I returned, was studying some photographs hung on the wall. It was strange to have him here, but I was so happy to see him, and even though he knew I was there I took the moment to watch him, kind of comprehend his presence. After a few moments, he finished looking at the photographs and we sat down on the couch, finding easy conversation. It started out with the usual, "how have you been' and 'what have you been up to" before we found ourselves at the apparently inevitable topic.

"I'm not going to lie Bella, with how things were left, it's kind of strange, " Jasper said, a hint of pity appearing in his face.

"Look Jasper, things happened, whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm happy with my life and how things worked out. I won't lie and say I always was. I was upset after it happened, but I moved on and I'm a different person now." Confidence and honesty laced my words.

"As it would appear," was all he said, obviously still a little shocked at my words.

I laughed and said, "Well, without that, I wouldn't be who I am today, so I'm grateful for the time and experience, but I'm not going to mope around and cry about it. That's not productive." A smile spread across my face.

Jasper laughed with me. "This is definitely not the Bella Swan I remember, but it suits you," he finished with sincerity.

"Thank you Jasper, so enough about me! I hope everyone is doing well?" I said as I turned, facing him on the couch.

"Everyone is doing well, though I don't talk to them all that much anymore. Mostly Emmett," he said.

"Ah Emmett. How is he? I am assuming the same. Well it's good to hear, I do miss them." I laughed at the thought of Emmett, but truly missed them.

"Alice and I separated. We talked about it for a long time, it wasn't something either of us took lightly but it was for the best, for both of us," Jasper said quickly.

I grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Jasper. Whether it was for the best or not, I know it hurts."

After that we left the heavy topics behind, talking for hours and laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed that much. The best thing was, it was easy - there was no bullshit and no expectations. It was just me being me and Jasper being Jasper. Though I had known Jasper before, I loved getting to know more about him, his likes and dislikes - there was nothing off limits and we hit on everything. The hours flew by without notice, the fire would die down and almost go out before we added another log.

I must have fallen asleep, remembering being moved. My eyes opening groggily for a minute only to see the ceiling before closing my eyes again. I woke up, tucked in nicely and warmly into my large bed, to find Jasper sitting on the side of the bed next to me, seemingly fumbling with something on the night stand. As Jasper put whatever was in his hands down and got up to leave, I reached my hand out, sleep still heavy over my body, and found his arm with my hand.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting the night to end but so tired.

Jasper's hand covered my own on his forearm, "If you want me to, I will," he said as he held my hand.

I smiled my happiness at him, too tired to make much more effort before snuggling back into my bed, and sleep found me again. Thoughts of Jasper and his stories flashed through my mind as I fell back into a deep sleep: from memories of our time together, to stories about his past, and what he has been up to since last seeing him.

I woke up the next morning fully rested and a smile still etched on my face and decided to stay curled up in my bed with the soft comforter pulled up over me a little longer than usual. Mainly just thinking about things in general, but also because that bed was fucking comfortable and I could probably stay in it for days under the right circumstances. Laughing at that thought, which had my mind in the gutter, I dragged my ass out of bed and got ready for the day.

Once in the bathroom, I set about my morning routine. Though the jacuzzi tub was tempting, there were things to do, so a shower it was. More time was spent relishing in the warmth of the hot water than planned, and once out of the steamy stall, I wiped the fogged mirror off. Automatically going to pull my hair back into a sloppy, wet ponytail - I stopped, considering the visitor expected for the day and was a little shocked at my desire to look damn good but decided to just go with the flow.

Blow drying my hair sucks: it's hot and tires my arms out; however, I can't deny the fact that it makes using the straightener easier. Hair done, looking smooth, sleek and straight as hell, the closet was next on the list. I picked clothes out: a pair of nice fitting jeans that were well worn in - comfortable, hugged all the right places, a white long sleeve to go underneath the cozy blue and black flannel that was hanging up. After finishing getting dressed, make-up needed to be put on. I kept it light and natural, cover-up with a neutral brown eye shadow and a little eyeliner.

Finally ready, I left for the kitchen in search of coffee and a quick breakfast, which was found and eaten speedily. Coffee cup accompanying me to my laptop, I started writing, just typing whatever came to mind. Grammar and such didn't worry me now since that could be looked at and corrected after a read through. Right now the words were coming, and, well, damn, shock seemed to color me as the sexual scene from my mind came to life in the form of written word. The characters took on a life of their own, though some of myself was definitely in each of them.

Getting the characters off in my story had it's own affect on me. I finished the moment between the two and couldn't help think about how long it had been for me. With writing and a busy schedule, dating - even for a night - wasn't really possible for me. The last guy I went out with, Paul, was great - the burly, man's man type - and we had a great time but it just didn't work out. That was months ago, so some steamy action would be greatly welcomed, cue the fantasies to get me going.

Lost in thought, I was interrupted by a cough from the doorway, only to find my intruder leaning against the door frame smirking. The asshole was fucking smirk, God damn it, he knew exactly where my mind was! Right as the embarrassment started to surface, I pushed that down, repeating the mantra, "A grown woman is allowed to think about sex, it's fucking normal!"

"Bella..." he said, barely able to contain the laugh.

"Jasper, what perfect timing you have," I said as I sauntered over to him.

* * *

**So… what did you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second part of my Gift Exchange for AHizelm. Jasper's POV and the end. Again, head over to LiveJournal to check out the other stories! http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/twi_exchange/**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters, that credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

I visited Bella everyday for the next few weeks. My mind told me to stay away and let her live her life in which she was obviously happy, but there was always a reason found to be there. It seemed that I was perfectly content with any reason. If she asked me to come back then that's what I would do. The fact that she wanted me to keep returning didn't help in my battle to stay away. There was now so little time spent at my house that was just a short run up the street, only the nights were wasted there.

The ease of being with Bella was amazing. There was nothing expected from either of us, and neither had any idea what we were doing. It was just simply two people being themselves, absolutely no judgement, and the weight lifted from that was tremendous. With Alice and the Cullen's it felt like there was always a cloud of tension hovering, as if they were waiting for me to make a mistake. That always took its toll on me, and most days I could deal with it, but others it felt like I couldn't breathe.

It seemed that Bella never worried about being around me or the mistake I could possibly make, and before spending time with her like this, I never seemed to realize how much the whole thing affected me. As everyone kept a close eye on me the depression snuck up without much notice, and it went overlooked until I spoke with my old friend, Peter, and finally made the decision to leave. He and Charlotte were the ones that I spent most of my days with, until Bella showed up that is.

At the beginning of these visits, the second day to be more exact, I walked in on a very interesting moment for Bella. She didn't hear me knocking on the back door, so I let myself in and headed to the living room, assuming that's where she would be. The moment I entered the house the lust was evident, hitting me in strong waves, and upon entering the doorway I found Bella sitting with her computer, typing away a storm. It would be a complete lie to say her arousal didn't spark something in me to cause my own desires.

All I could think to do at the moment was clear my throat, alerting her to my presence. I sensed a hint of embarrassment when she noticed I was there, but then she seemed to push it aside, throwing conviction for a decision she clearly made. The bold Bella that had blossomed after we left was here, not the Bella I once knew. However, that didn't change the amazement beginning to take over me as she sauntered over.

"Bella..." I said, working hard to contain the laugh.

"Jasper, what perfect timing you have," Bella said.

The sway of her hips garnered my attention, making everything else seem less important, until I was pulled out of my trance when she placed a finger on my chest. There was a smirk playing on her lips, making her intentions quite obvious. That was until I looked down and met her eyes. For one minute, and just that, we lost ourselves in each other's eyes. Bella reigned herself in and let a soft giggle escape her lips before she stepped back and slapped my arm playfully. Unclear as to whether to shake her for letting the moment pass, or giving her a grateful hug was due, I tried to lighten the mood but failed.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how extremely different you are now. It's clear after talking to you yesterday, your attitude, your life, but I think it's most obvious in the way you hold yourself," I said, a little embarrassed, but mainly proud.

"Thank you?" Bella said laughing, a little unsure of how to take the statement.

"You're welcome. I always knew you had it in you. I watched from the sidelines and waited for it all those years ago. So please don't take this the wrong way, but I was sad to never see it happen." The conviction was thick in my words.

Once again, I waited for the blush to come and it never happened. Getting out of the habit of expecting the old Bella was difficult, but the little surprises she brought made each day brighter. Without ever knowing what to expect, it was easy to be excited for each morning I arrived, and saddened when the time came to leave. There was a look in her eyes, warming my heart, but it also made me curious. What was she thinking?

"That means a lot Jasper, truly, but it makes me a little sad at the same time," she said, shaking her head.

"Why would that possibly make you sad? It was meant as a compliment," I said with confusion.

"It makes me sad because it took me so long to become the woman I am now. Sad because you had to wait - never expecting to see this new side of me. But mostly," she looked up, eyes filled with regret, "sad because I didn't take the opportunity I had to spend time with you."

Her regret and sadness left like a small wave crashing on the beach; it wasn't something crushing or massive, but it was there and just as effective.

"Hey," I put my hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "I'm here to see it now, so let's knock this depressing shit off and have some fun. Ok?"

Bella immediately perked up, "Yes! Damn it, sorry about that," she laughed.

That was the end of that conversation, and since that day we kept topics involving regret to a minimum, unless one of us needed to talk. We became unbelievably close in the short time spent together, and Peter commented about it when I stopped by in the late night hours to say hello and pass the hours. His curiosity was never-ending, he was dying to meet Bella, and I was running out of excuses as to why he couldn't. Last night, Peter finally won. I had gone to see him for the first time in a week, and once again he asked me to meet her.

When I paused, he jumped on it, convincing me to let them get together. So, I find myself on my way to Bella's place to invite her to dinner and a fun evening over at Peter and Charlotte's house. Stories had been shared about the two of them: how we all met, our past, and what we have been up to since I returned to them. After first mentioning to her that they were not on a "vegetarian" diet and explaining their lifestyle, she scolded me. Undoubtedly not thinking about the golden hue of my eyes before choosing to release her wrath on me. It took her a moment to understand why I asked her to look in my eyes. I laughed.

As usual, I let myself in the back door, calling her name out and making my presence known. Bella called from her bedroom, and after knocking and the okay, I went in to find her putting on her shoes; dressed in a pair of light blue jeans (her standard attire) and a dark green t-shirt. Normally nothing was eye-catching about a t-shirt but I couldn't ignore how it clung to her body. Never admitting this to her, the garment accentuated her tits amazingly. I was a man, damn it, and if she asked I would tell her that when she wasn't paying attention I looked - so shoot me.

This time, however, I was busted. Bella had stood from her spot on the chaise, hands on her hips which stuck out to the left a little, a knowing smirk on her face. My eyes automatically rolled, a laugh eluding my lips as I turned to leave the room. She apparently had other plans and called my name, knowing I wouldn't walk away from her.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, not turning around, a grin plastered on my face.

"Were you enjoying yourself?" she asked, her tone giving her away.

"Hm... can't say I know what you're talking about," I said, playing right back with her and turned around.

"You can tell me, you know, if you like this," she said, running her hands down along her body. "Jasper..." She couldn't get anything else out before she was keeled over, laughing.

Laughing lasted for about ten minutes. Pulling herself together, I followed her out into the kitchen, wondering if the woman knew of the seduction of just her walk. Bella made herself a cup of coffee, deciding not to eat this morning, and asked if there were any plans for the day. I took my opening and told her about the pest Peter had been, how badly he wanted to meet her, and their offer for dinner tonight. As I knew she would, Bella accepted, elated to meet Peter and Charlotte.

Some errands were ran, a little shopping early that day so we could come back to the house and watch a movie before heading over to Peter's place. Unsurprisingly, Bella fell asleep. I swear that girl doesn't rest at night for all the times she's passed out on me; which makes me wonder why the hell I even leave at night. Allowing her to catch up on her rest for a bit, I finished most of "Funny People" prior to waking her up. Shaking her slightly to wake her, I made sure to give her plenty of time to clean up before we had to leave.

Bella took no time at all and soon we were on our way to Peter's, driving as it was too cold to run. I hadn't even reached Bella's door to help her out before Peter was outside greeting us, no attempt whatsoever to hide his excitement; she ate that shit up. I may have even seen her blush a little. Well, Jesus, it's still here! I thought to myself as we were welcomed into Peter and Charlotte's house, and when I heard Prince singing "Little Red Corvette" on the sound system installed throughout their house, I couldn't contain the laughter.

Charlotte had gone out of her way to make sure Bella had something to eat without making it too uncomfortable, seeing as she was the only one eating. A spread of finger foods and snacks were put out nicely in the living room where it seemed we would be spending our evening. There was a bottle of white wine, games pulled out, and an easel set up; we were clearly in for a night of games. After we settled down, introductions done and small chat out of the way, Charlotte made sure Bella had everything she needed.

"Bella, I didn't know what you would prefer to drink - if anything - so if you don't like the white we have a fully stocked bar," Charlotte said.

"The white is fine, Charlotte. Thank for all this, you really didn't have to," Bella said appreciatively.

"It was my pleasure. I may be a vampire, but the hostess in me still loves to come out once in a while." Charlotte smiled brightly.

"Well, thank you." Bella responded, accepting a glass of wine.

"Let's get started with some games!" Peter said, the energy bursting from him.

"Whoa there, killer, take it down a fucking notch," I said, laughing.

Peter glared at me before asking Bella what she would like to play, listing games off the top of his head. He stood in front of every one, bouncing in his shoes before we all decided that a game of charades would be fun. We teamed up; Bella and I against Peter and Charlotte. I got a glance from Peter that Bella missed, implying a "couples war". I shook my head at him, ignoring him while also cursing him for putting the damn thought in my head. I was grateful for the distraction of the game starting.

We played games for hours, laughing and teasing; some people were quite competitive. As it grew later, I could see the sleep creep up into Bella's face as she fought it. I went to go outside to start the car only to find it had snowed while we were consumed in our games, I. If it were just me I would have ran home, even drove, but with Bella I didn't want to do either. I told her so when I went back in, letting her know of the snow. The kind hosts that Peter and Charlotte were, they offered Bella their guest room, letting her spend the night. She quickly accepted.

This was my second home so I showed her to the room and around the upstairs, anything she might need in the night. Charlotte left clothes for Bella in the room, and I bid her a good night. I went to leave her when we heard a loud crash outside. After looking out the window, I found a mountain lion rummaging through garbage and showed Bella. She was still a little startled, and to my shock she asked me to stay with her, saying that though they were completely nice and she really liked them, she did not know Peter and Charlotte that well and preferred to have me with her.

I gave her time to change, telling Charlotte and Peter I would be staying with Bella. They were going out for a hunt. It had been sometime since either hunted; unsure of when they would be back, I told them I'd be here to take care of things. Charlotte left first, giving myself and her lovely husband, my best friend, a moment alone. First thing out of his fucking mouth was "that I better take care of things." Asshole. I promised him that anything that may need attention would get it, and then shoved him out the door.

Returning to Bella, I found her snuggled up in the bed. She had turned the TV on and was currently watching the news. When I entered the room, she graced me with a small smile and patted the open space on the bed next to her. Now, there were very few times in my life, that I remember, that nerves found me; this was one of them. Knowing the cause was Bella, I focused completely on her, how she was feeling and her actions; the intentional and blatant ones, and the not-so-obvious ones.

The bed sank a little under my weight, adjusting to me as I got comfortable, and Bella did exactly the same. Pulling the comforter up, turning on her side, she looked at me over her shoulder expectantly. I didn't know what she wanted, so I stared at her like a moron before she grabbed my hand, pulling me towards her. As what she wanted smacked me in the face, Bella turned the lights out, and I molded my body to hers, tucking my right arm up underneath her pillows. In my own selfish needs I tightened my grip on her, causing Bella to sigh.

"Goodnight Bella," I whispered, resting my head on the pillows.

"Goodnight Jasper," she said as I searched her feelings.

Happiness, exhaustion, and just as the desire registered, Bella started to play with my hand, tracing lines and finally interlacing our fingers. She slowly brought my hand up, closer to her face as I could feel her soft breath fan over my fingers, leaving a soft kiss on the back of my hand. As Bella paused briefly, I knew that if more was going to happen tonight, I needed to let her know it was what I wanted too. Squeezing her hand gently, I placed a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder. A kiss for a kiss; both saying so much more than that.

A shift in the bed, a bit of twisting, and Bella was facing me. She ran her hand down my face, across my cheek, her finger lingering on my lips. Softly kissing her finger, I watched with my eyes as the finger left my lips only to be replaced with her own delicate, inviting lips. The kiss started out slow and hesitant before things turned hot. Bella pulling herself closer, me grabbing her leg, hitching it over my hip. Initially asking myself how far to let this go, and ultimately deciding that it wouldn't be my decision. Control wasn't something I had. This was all on Bella.

Her shirt had hiked up in all the writhing and my hand found her sweet flesh. Reveling in the feel, I slid my palm up her side; she stiffened briefly over what must have been my cool touch, but relaxed quickly as I continued my path. Reaching the underwire of her bra, I palmed her breast with a pressure that she might consider rough and rubbed myself against her. The feel of our bodies moving together wonderfully. My finger hooked into her bra, pulling it back and releasing her breast as I made quick to work my magic, paying attention to her hardened rosebuds.

I moved my hand from her chest, finding her ass and squeezing roughly as I pulled her against me hard. I needed the contact desperately. Bella was kissing me fiercely, our tongues exploring each other. Before I knew it, Bella was on top of me. Her hands making quick to ravage my chest, unbuttoning my shirt. When she finally accomplished her task she pulled her mouth away from mine, only to watch as her greedy fingers explored the plains of my chest. As I watched her drink me in with her gorgeous brown eyes, I wanted nothing more than to strip her of the clothes she was wearing.

Taking her shirt, pulling it slowly up and over her head, she was left with only the green material of her bra displaying her breasts magnificently. I cupped each; a perfect handful. I glided my hands around her body and unclasped the material, letting it fall between us. Bella made sure to discard it before falling back on me, our lips meeting again as things heated up. She started rocking her hips on me and I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed her, lifted her off me just to lay her back down. She watched as I pulled the button loose on my jeans, unzipping them and using my toes to pull them down.

Climbing back to her, now in just my blue boxers, I kissed each hipbone before hooking my long fingers into her pants. Watching her as the pants and thong came off, I leaned back and took a moment to see her like this, but wasted no time in returning to her. My hands slowly moved up the inside of her thighs, building her anticipation. I reached her pussy and pulled her legs apart, settling between her. My finger ran down her wet lips just once, causing Bella to whimper in which I returned with two fingers sliding into her.

I worked my fingers in and out of her. She was enjoying this; her moans and the way her body moved told me this, but I wanted more. Searching Bella's face for something saying she wanted more, she hooked her fingers into my boxers, and motion for them to go. So I lost them, which served only as an interference, and placed my hard cock right where it needed to be. Feeling her heat caused him to twitch. I entered her slowly, fully in control, and once I was fully sheathed in her I started to rock in and out. The soft pace was good but we both needed more, and beating me to it, Bella asked for it.

"Jasper... more, harder... please!" she moaned.

My hips slammed into her, hard and with purpose over and over again. I had to fight the urge to pound into her harder, worried about hurting her. I could feel the knot beginning to tighten in my stomach, completely focused on the way my dick felt wrapped up in her hot, wet, throbbing core. With her thighs wrapped around my body, one hand playing with her tit, we continued this dance we'd begun. Thoughts of her words replayed in my head; "immortality, want, forever, sad." Not only could I see myself fucking Bella every night for however long forever was, but the romance of making love to her was just as appealing.

Focusing back on Bella, she was reaching the edge, lifting her back off the bed and purring. I bent over her as my movements quickened and found her mouth, capturing her bottom lip in my own mouth and sucked it. My own fall was close, I plunged my tongue into her mouth, provoking her to tango with me.

"Fuuuck Bella, you're so fucking hot!" I said, barely getting the words out.

"Mmm..." was all she replied.

Just as I was about to finish, Bella screamed; good and fucking loud, letting me know I'd done my job and could let go. Doing just that, with one more thrust, I felt the explosion within me. My cock twitched inside of her tight pussy and I fell on top of her, trying not to crush her with my weight.

"Jesus, Jasper, that was... omigod, fucking amazing," Bella said out of breath.

"Yea, I know what you mean," I said laughing, and rolled off of her.

We both took a minute, catching our breaths, enjoying it. Satisfaction and pure happiness seeped from Bella as she got up and headed to the bathroom. In the few minutes I had alone, her words came back to me again. Her desire in the past to become one of us; how she still sometimes considered it - even though in her opinion, she didn't see it as a realistic possibility. With those thoughts bouncing around in my head, I came to the conclusion that it wasn't as unrealistic as Bella thought. A smile was plastered on my face when she returned.

"Whoa there, cowboy, you weren't that good!" she laughed, finding her way back into bed.

"Says the girl who was screaming my name a few minutes ago," I threw right back at her.

"Ok, you win this time," she said, giving me a pointed look.

"How 'bout we both win," I told her as I gathered her in my arms.

"I like that," Bella whispered, her fingers dancing along my chest.

Those three words confirmed my want just a little more. Knowing the question had to be brought up, just unsure as to when. Was now a good time? When would the "good time" come, if at all? Waiting was not something I wanted to do. As a creature who admitted his desires and wishes, there was nothing more for me to consider. Taking time to think about it would make no difference. But did Bella feel the same way? Only one way to find out.

"Bella... I know this seems a little random but, do you remember when we talked about you becoming one of us?" Hesitation coated my words.

"I do.." she sighed, her tone questioning me.

Her sigh had me doubting myself, making me unsure if continuing was the best thing, but I did.

"What if it wasn't such an impossible wish?" I asked, hugging her tighter.

"What?" she replied, sitting up and turning toward me.

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it."

No words, Bella said nothing, she just kissed me; it wasn't the same kiss we shared before. This was different, the excitement different and something else I couldn't place.

"Jasper, you know me by now. If it was something I wanted than that's it. I'm not flaky or going to change my mind, and for such an intuitive person you completely missed why I said it," she said, rolling her eyes.

My grin grew wider. Was she implying what I thought? Well holy shit, I guess I did miss that one. "Well damn, woman, stop playing games and just say it!" I laughed.

For the rest of the night we talked more about what the other wanted and laughed, shared secrets. Figuring it was something good to know, I asked Bella if she had a choice of how it happened, what she would want. The thought she had put into it surprised me and served to make me feel better about my decision. It was a simple request, but the fore-thought behind it was what had me taken aback, she just didn't want to know it was coming; that plain, that simple. She told me that if she knew, the only thing she'd focus on was the pain and that's not what she wanted. I agreed.

A plan started to form in my head. Nothing stoppied us from doing this right now, but I wanted her to have a few last hours of sleep. I decided to do it in the morning. I'd bring her a cup of coffee in bed, another last pleasure for her, then while we cuddled I would do it.

Bella finally fell asleep in early hours of the morning, snuggled up with her arm across my body. Finding my chance to sneak out, I did just that. My jeans had been left on the floor along with an array of our clothes mixed together, and the sight sparked so many thoughts. Bella hadn't gotten dressed before falling to sleep. The sight of her exposed back was sensual and calming, automatically causing my body to relax knowing she was here, with me. Clothing back on, I headed downstairs.

Peter and Charlotte were back and as soon as he saw me the smirk that appeared on his face had me rolling my eyes. Not giving him the chance to start I held my hand up to him. Charlotte laughed at our antics then helped me find the coffee pot that had never been used. With coffee brewing I told them about my plans with Bella.

If everything went according to plan, then Bella and I would need to stay here for a few days and I needed to make sure that was okay. Not surprisingly, it was. They would give us some privacy after I headed upstairs and return later to help me. We checked the house for a few items needed and just talked about what would be happening and what each could do to provide support. With things settled and ready, I said goodbye to the two and brought Bella her coffee, excited for the rest of forever.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to my sleeping beauty, slightly nudging her to wake up. She stirred, opening her beautiful brown eyes and smiling as soon as she saw me. I held out the cup of coffee, offering it to her, which she took quickly and inhaled the scent of. I found it quite disgusting, but knew this was something she truly enjoyed from our mornings together. Our mornings together, you'll have plenty of those, I thought to myself.

"Morning, Gorgeous," I said, tucking her hair back.

"Morning." she said shyly.

Letting Bella enjoy her coffee, I walked to the other side of the bed and got in, moving across the open space between us. Finding reprieve in the contact, I stayed there while Bella drank her coffee. After finishing the cup, she put it on the night stand and snuggled into me. I asked Bella about all the things she would want to do, without time or money restrictions - places she wanted to see. Most didn't surprise me; Paris, Italy, the usual sites and places to see. I was not expecting Vancouver, Rio de Janeiro, or Alaska. This woman would always surprise me, and I loved it.

While she talked about the nights we would spend all over the world, I cuddled her neck, leaving soft kisses. A soft sigh escaping her lips let me know it was time. I left one last kiss before I bit down, feeling my teeth puncture her flesh. Her blood rushed into my mouth, and I enjoyed it's sweet taste before pushing my venom into her broken skin, going against the natural flow her blood wanted to take. As she registered what was happening, Bella started to squirm; I just gripped her tighter.

Stopping wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, I knew I wanted Bella to live; to be with me but my natural instincts started to kick in and nothing seemed more desirable than draining her. It was Bella's whimpers as she cried from the extreme pain she suffered that helped me regain my control and finish what I started.

I called Charlotte's name quietly and she came into the room to help me, holding Bella down against her writhing while I made more bites; forcing my venom in more places helped it spread. First her wrists, then inner ankles, and one last bite to her inner thigh. I was grateful for Charlotte, this wouldn't have been easy without her, and I told her so. After giving Charlotte the ok to leave, I held Bella as she began the change that would transform her life.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know people!**


End file.
